


Not My Fault She Showed Up In A Maid Outfit

by The_Annoying_DAHG



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)
Genre: ((Chambrea just makes ghost noises like in the game)), (sorta) - Freeform, Dr. Potter is literally Uncle Iroh but with less confusion, F/M, Internal Conflict, Maids, Meet-Cute, Muteness, Paul Blart: Ghost Cop, Steward discovers he has a maid-costume fetish (not really but it could be plot relevant lol), also Kruller is named after a donut like WHAT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG
Summary: A bellhop becomes absolutely infatuated with the new chambermaid. His mall cop buddy decides to play matchmaker.
Relationships: Chambrea/Steward (Luigi's Mansion), Kruller & Chambrea (Luigi's Mansion), Steward & Kruller (Luigi's Mansion)
Kudos: 2





	Not My Fault She Showed Up In A Maid Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by the scene from Sword in the Stone where the Wart becomes a squirrel and gets hit on by an actual squirrel who just chirps
> 
> (As in, I didn't watch this clip and get inspired: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDWnuddCf0E)

"All staff, please, can I have all staff report to the Mezzanine?"

Hellen Gravely's voice crackled over the PA system. "We have new staff joining us today and I'd like to make a good impression."

Steward nearly dropped a suitcase as he made his way up to the lobby. The ghost bellhop was really sick of his job, but he didn't have much else to do. He met Kruller in the elevator, and he apologized mechanically after bumping him with his cart. 

"Miz Gravely could jus' welcome the staff 'erself," Kruller muttered, stuffing a danish in his face. It phased through him. "Not like we have a whole hotel t'keep clean or nothin'."

"I don't mind it too bad," Steward admitted, restacking luggage. "Maybe we'll get another bellhop, and Miss Hellen could give me another job. Though I would feel pretty awful for the poor soul doing this all day."

The elevator chimed, and the two ghosts stepped off, Steward pushing his cart in front of him. "Evening, ma'am," he chirped, tipping his hat to Hellen. She turned away from him in annoyance. _You pay me to do this,_ he thought, idly swinging his cart in a one-eighty to face the doors.

"Staff, I'd like you to meet Chambrea. She's going to be working as our chambermaid now, and I expect courtesy from all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Normally, Steward would've answered promptly. However, nothing about this new maid was "normal". In fact, as far as he cared, she was absolutely _beautiful._ Long blue hair tied up in a bun, like Hellen's, and a tattered maid's dress complemented her shy, helpful expression. 

"Kruller, we may have a problem," he mumbled, turning away from the new maid in embarrassment. He could hear the mall cop laughing at him. "That's all, Staff. Dismissed," Hellen drawled, retreating to the 15th floor.

"Hey, Miz Maidservice, Bell-Boy here wants to meetcha!" he chuckled, flagging her down. Steward jumped, and shot a glare at his friend before putting on a too-wide grin. "Uh-- evenin', Miss Chambrea. How do you do?" 

He stuck his hand out awkwardly, mentally planning to kill Kruller somehow. She giggled slightly, and shook his hand. 

"Got anything you need me to take? I-I can show you your quar-- your room, ma'am." The maid nodded, holding up a finger. She floated outside. He and Kruller shared a look.

"Ya think she can talk?" "You can ask her that!"

She reappeared, startling Steward. "O-Oh. Thank you, miss." She gingerly handed him a briefcase. He stacked it. "I'll show you to uh--your room, Miss Chambrea." The three ghosts boarded the elevator. The bellhop floated there in steaming silence, ignoring Kruller's elbows toward Chambrea, who was just adjusting her apron mindlessly.

"Uh, Miss Chambrea, if you don't mind me asking, can you speak?" She shook her head. "You can make noises, though, correct?" "Mm-hmm," she nodded, dropping her apron strings.

The bell chimed again, and Chambrea followed Steward. _Shoot. She's too cute for me to throw Kruller off the trail._ "Here, Miss Chambrea. Floor 7, Ivy Suite." She beamed in thanks, opening her door. "Not much, Miz Maidservice, but it's a room, ain't it?" Kruller laughed, causing her to laugh with him. Steward busied himself with his suitcases, trying to hide the oncoming blush. "Most of the staff stays in the Twisted Suites, but they've always put the lobby staff down here with Dr. Potter," he explained as she flounced around her room, cleaning leaves away and organizing junk. 

As if on cue, Dr. Potter flew into the room. "Ah! The new maid. What was your name, ma'am?" he said sweetly, sticking his hand out. She took it, glancing over at the two boys in the corner. "Uh, Miss Chambrea, sir. She can't speak," Steward offered quickly.

Dr. Potter waved this information off. "I live with a buncha plants. Nobody speaks here, Chambrea. You'll fit right in," he replied, with a fatherly kindness unique to the botanist. She smiled at him, and he grinned, pulling out his watering can. "Ol' Miss Hellen is nothin' but a crabby old sauerkraut cake. She's got so much bark, there was no room left for the bite." He poured some water on the soft ivy leaves. Chambrea giggled, and Steward felt like his heart might burst. 

Working here looked like it was gonna be a lot more fun.


End file.
